stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
March 2005
Police, Street, Underworld The recent drop of fortunes experienced by The Daughters of the Desert seem to have inspired a new sense of life in The Gambino’s, with the group reinforcing its hold on the north of the city and taking more affirmative action. The Constabulary has noted a doubling of Gambino related incidents in the area, with the gang appearing to be attempting to gain some kind of stranglehold over Reed Communications (whether they intend to legitimise their actions, or extort the company remains unknown). More worrying is their apparent willingness to attack members of The Constabulary without provocation. Additional funding to deal with the matter has been requested by The Constabulary, but is not yet forthcoming. Street, Underworld Remember Jimmy Williams, that old guy who used to be able to get you anything you wanted for the right price? Seems someone took an objection to someone he’s been supplying to and decided to take him for a little ride. They kidnapped him off the street and didn’t care who saw them do it. He turned up later, or at least what remained of him did, face down in a dumpster. If you ask me it looks like he was torn apart by a pack of wild dogs. Had a note attached to him as well, “Our name!”. Don’t know what that means. Underworld Yes, The Gambino’s seem more active. Yes, their methods seem to be more violent than on previous occassions. But have you noticed that they seem only to be targeting specific people and not the usual suspects either. Someone must have put a serious bee in their bonnet; it’s a long time since I saw them riled up like that. And it’s been a long time since they’ve “Got the dogs out” as it were. Whoever’s pissed them off, I wouldn’t like to be them when The Gambino’s get hold of them. Industry, Media, Police Emergency fire crews from all across the city were called to Kidsgrove after large parts of the Reed Communications site was targeted by arsonists. At the height of the fire, more than a dozen fire vehicles were on site to deal with the problem. The Constabulary has begun investigations, but it is thought that the fires may have been started by The Gambino’s. A spokesman for Asharaka stated that they would be increasing security at the site in light of recent attacks. Occult, Street If you go out in the woods today, You'd better not go alone. It's lovely out in the woods today, But safer to stay at home. High Society, Media, Police Rare Pelt Recovered by Police - The pelt of a Tasmanian Backpack Wolf (Lupus Sarcina) was recovered by police in a raid on smugglers in the Staffordshire area last night. This is the only known surviving pelt of the Backpack Wolf, which was hunted to extinction over one hundred years ago. The creature derived it's name from it's resemblance to a canine (although it is not actually closely related to true wolves, being a type of marsupial) and it's unusually large marsupial pouch, which nineteenth century settlers would often fashion into a bag or backpack. ~ Local Newspapers, April 1st. Health, Media, Police Members of The Constabulary have arrested an as yet unnamed individual under the Prevention of Terrorism Act. Although details have not been released it is believed that he may have been behind the fake bomb left at a Territorial Army base in Longton and that he may have been involved in a number of other incidents around the city. Representatives of the city’s Health Authority are trying to ascertain whether he is fit to stand trial after he stated that the believed that he was one of the Norse gods and was dressed as a Viking warrior when he was arrested. Finance, Industry, Media The Asharaka seem to have suffered from mixed fortunes over the last month, an odd state of affairs given their apparent success over the previous half year. Firstly the board has reported that their current CEO has gone missing and hasn’t been seen for the last month and then a full half of the share value was wiped off the company following a bad investment in lead (it appears that they were told to sell at the time when everyone else was buying) prior to the Switzerland incident. Meanwhile, Audax, MCC and Nakara have all profited from the incident. Members of the Asharaka’s board are to meet to discuss how to take the company forward next week. Finance, Industry, Legal, Media The Asharaka have called off their search for former board members Takashi Shimura and Toshiro Mifune after it was revealed that they may have returned to Singapore. The board has now formally requested that their names be removed form the company and that their shares be made null and void and returned to the board. No explanation for there return to Singapore has been forthcoming and share prices have dropped as confidence in the company diminishes. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal As the investigations into Asharaka’s involvement in last months charges against Audax, MCC and Nakara continue, the financial ombudsman is also investigating whether their funding of Saturn XI represents the creation of a monopoly over information technology market in the area. With Asharaka comprising much of the former Reed Communications, one of the largest telecommunications companies in the country, the decision to fund a separate cable company as been viewed as a possible means of attempting to squeeze all other competition out of the picture at least on a local level. No spokesman for either company has been available for comment. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Police Audax, MCC and Nakara have been cleared of all charges placed against them after it was found that the information provided to both The Constabulary and the authorities had been faked by individuals linked to Asharaka. Investigations are now under way as to whether they were acting with the full knowledge of the company or whether individual investors have tried to artificially lower the share prices of its rivals. Health, Media, Politics, Street, University With the apparent demise of the leader of The Daughters of the Desert the price of Milk has risen as it becomes scarcer. Local hospitals are reporting an increase in the number of addicts attempting to take their own lives as they cannot find an affordable source of the drug. A light is on the horizon however after by research staff at Keele University released a statement indicating that they had developed a methadone derivative that could be used to alleviate some of the symptoms of withdrawal from the drug. Authorities are now looking for a company to make and manufacture the drug for distribution in the city. Transport, Underworld Where have The Daughters of the Desert gone? Someone appears to be making a concerted effort to get them out of the city to safety, at least that’s what it looks like to the casual observer. No one knows where they are being transported to or who’s behind it, but apparently the Sandernacht Group appear to be turning a blind eye to the matter whilst The Gambino’s are baying for their blood. What does the Sandernacht Group know that everyone else doesn’t? And are they attempting to merge the two gangs in order to be able to combat The Gambino’s once again? Health, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Whilst the majority of The Daughter of the Desert are keen to get out of the city as quickly as possible, a few have turned to The Constabulary for protection in exchange for information regarding the drug “Milk”. It is hoped that they will be able to provide insights into the production methods of the drug in order to produce a more effective alternative for addicts. No one has mentioned whether they are being given immunity from prosecution in exchange for the information, although given the high number of addicts in the city following last months Saturn XI incident, any possible solution will be eagerly sought and any price paid. Finance, Media, Police, Politics Some mysteries are better left unsolved. Just as the Swiss authorities thought they had established the method by which a still unknown group had managed to steal $36 billion dollars worth of gold (and lest we forget, replace it with an equal weight of lead), the gold has turned up once again (although now the lead has gone). However, before you think that they just found the gold consider this, it was returned to the vault, the serial numbers are a perfect match (including what part of the vault they are designated to) and the authorities had been warned to double security following rumours of a second incident over the weekend. The price of both gold and lead rocketed following the news as investors attempted to come to terms with what happened. Finance, Media, Occult, Police So how did they (whoever they are) get the gold back into the deposit? It’s probably a question that will never fully be answered, at least not by any conventional means. All that is known is that on 10pm on Friday 4th March 2005, the intruder alarms for the Swiss National Gold Deposit were tripped. Two minutes later when the authorities reached the scene they found that they entire guard had been immobilised by a gas aerosol introduced into the buildings air conditioning system and that $36 billion worth of gold had appeared in place of the equivalent weight of lead. All CCTV had been remotely disabled (and the authorities have been unable to trace the source of the intrusion), apart from a single camera outside of the vault which shows to individuals (dressed as two very prominent American politicians) entering the vault. The Swiss authorities have confirmed however that the serial numbers on the gold bars match those of the stolen bars and that they think the video footage may be looped footage designed to mask the true method used to return the gold. Occult, Street I know how they got the gold back in the vault; it was aliens that did it. They needed the gold in order to power their mother ship back to their home planet, that’s why it’s come back weighing only 99.9% of its original weight. Least ways that’s what I heard and you know I’m not making this up. ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Politics The Constabulary has admitted that it has been under orders recently not to discuss matters surrounding the execution of Andrew Sant with the media until after the event for fear of demonstrations disrupting proceedings. They have also confirmed that they have been working closely with an unnamed governmental group to ensure that things went smoothly. Andrew Sant was executed by an undisclosed method on the 6th February 2005 for High Treason and Genocide. He is the first person to be executed in the country for nearly thirty years. Although nothing has been confirmed it is believed that his body has been flown out of the country and will be buried at an undisclosed foreign military base to prevent people attempting to desecrate the grave. Media, Police, Transport The authorities have confirmed that last months accident on the M6 was as a direct result of a failed rescue attempt of Andrew Sant by an as yet unidentified group. Members of the intelligence service have confirmed that their was no danger of Sant being rescued at any point during the incident, but have noted that five police vehicles were destroyed as a result of the attack. All of the attackers were killed as a result of police intervention, along with a dozen officers. The authorities were criticised for transporting Sant by road in light of the incident, stating that the risk of such an attack would have been reduced had he been flown to his final location. Further comment on the matter has not been forthcoming from any party involved in the attack. Media, Police The Constabulary has reported that one of its Humvee vehicles was stolen during the incident on the M6 last month. However it has commented that the thieves will not be able to hide for much longer and that with less then 50 of the vehicles registered for use in the UK all police forces were now on the lookout for the vehicle and that all such vehicles were now being routinely stopped and searched to determine whether they are the stolen vehicle. The Constabulary is offering a substantial financial reward for anyone who has information about the theft. Church, High Society, Media The planned demonstrations against the execution of Andrew Sant passed without any reported violence, much to the relief of The Constabulary who were worried that anarchist groups would use the event as a springboard for violence within the city. The most moving speech of the night was that of William Raymond, the so called “Vampire Hunter” who gave an impassioned cry for tolerance of all races and forgiveness for those who have wronged us in the past. No further information regarding Raymond’s presence in the city has been established. Church, High Society Local philanthropist group Scarlet has drawn praise from local church leaders following its recent benefit dinner in aid of victims of the Asian Tsunami. The group is looking to expand its links into the local community in light of the good publicity.